disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy The Pirate Fox
"Nope, can't! I won't do it!" - Foxy telling Freddy that he won't leave Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate Fox/Foxy the Pirate (or simply Foxy) is one of the deuteragonists (alongside Chica and Bonnie) in the 1987 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' and the 1999 sequel film, ''FNAF World''. He is voiced by Burt Reynolds in the first film, Charlie Sheen in FNaF World, and Jim Cummings in the TV show, attractions, video games, and other spin-off. Background Personality Foxy comes off as grumpy and short-tempered. He usually thinks back to past events and wants to spend time alone. Despite such an attitude, Foxy does care for the well-being of his friends (as shown in Five Nights at Freddy's and FNAF World). Overall, Foxy enjoys thrilling adventures, given his pirate-like personality, interests, determination, and courage. Appearance Foxy is a red, anthropomorphic fox with a black patch-eye on his left eye, a hook on his right hand,a few gold teeth, yellow eyes, and brown pants. He body seems to be somewhat damaged, such as his feet, lower torso, and left hand. Role in the films Appearances in TV Shows Appearances in the games Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Foxy Trivia * Foxy is together with Bonnie, one of the funniest characters in the franchise. * Its design is almost similar to that of a wolf. * Foxy is one of the most popular characters in the franchise, because he appeared in several of his video games and other spin offs in the franchise. * Arthur Burghardt, Mickey Rooney and Jack Nicholson were considered for the role of Foxy, but in the end Burt Reynolds was elected. * Foxy was the first animated character in which Burt Reynolds lends his voice to a Disney film. Later in 1989, he would return to lend his voice to Charlie in the full lenght animated film, All Dogs Go to Heaven (film in which Don Bluth also worked). * Originally Foxy was going to be destined as a secondary antagonist that would later be reformed, but that idea was discarded and became a deuteragonist. * Foxy has some similarities with the following characters: ** Don Karnage from TaleSpin: Both are pirate. Both interact with characters that are bears (Baloo and Freddy) (but unlike Foxy, Karnage sees Baloo as an enemy while Foxy does not see Freddy as an enemy).Both are grumpy and bitter characters. Both use pirate weapons (Karnage uses his sword and Foxy has a hook and a patch on his left eye). Both are voiced by Jim Cummings (Although Cummings began playing Foxy in the 1993 television series and in some spin offs of the franchise). Its main difference is that Foxy is a fox and Karnage is a wolf, but both characters are mainly anthropomorphic. ** Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan: ''Both are pirates, both are comical characters, both tend to be grumpy and badly humiliated, both interact with human characters (Peter Pan and Mike Smith; but Hook is Peter Pan's main arch nemesis, while Mike is not Foxy's enemy). ** '''Robin Hood' from Disney's 1973 film with the same name: Both are anthropomorphic foxes, both are cunning and funny, both have a partner that is a bear (Little John and Freddy). Both are animated by Don Bluth, both heroic characters, in good humor and cunning. * There was a deleted scene in which Foxy fights Golden Freddy and is in an attempt to help Freddy, bites Goldie by the neck and starts splashing blood on his teeth before Goldie grabs him by the tail and throws him against the ground strongly. Obviously this scene was cut from the movie, because the producers felt that the scene was too dark for a Disney film. * In a early script of the film, Foxy was going to be a wolf, but then it was replaced by a fox. * Originally, Foxy was going to sing a song called "Be a Pirate", but it was removed from the final movie and replaced by Foxy's Despair. * While Burt Reynolds expresses Foxy in the first film, Charlie Sheen was commissioned to give his voice to Foxy in the 1999 spin off movie, while in the 1993 television series, Jim Cummings would voices him, then reinterpret him in other spin-offs of the franchise. * Foxy bears a strong resembleace to Charlie B. Barkin from Don Bluth's ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''Franchise. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Singing Characters Category:American characters Category:Male Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks